My enemy is now my lover
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: sesshoumarus enemy comes back kyora. Find out in the story what happens X3


"My Enemy is Now my Lover"

It was a windy morning where the sun was out and shining brightly. The dog Demon sat there siting by the tree watching The little girl and the green imp catching fish in the river. The air was mist, Sesshomaru felt so peaceful and warm. sesshomaru looks at his hands seeing it looked shaky. Sesshomaru leaned on the tree to rest his eyes for a moment until he heard.

"lord sesshomaru Jaken and I caught a lot of fish for all of us!" shouted rin.

sesshomaru looked at rin with a smile and rubbed her head softly giving her a good tap. "good job Rin,you may become a pro at this"

Rin smiled and glady shaked Sesshomarus warm hand. "Thankyou Lord sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru smiled with a welcome and closed his eyes to rest.

"Rin we shall let our lord take a nap now "

rin shook her head "ok Jaken"

0

"Brother Ryura?, who do you plan on taking out " said kyora brushing his hair through his fingers.

Ryura looked at kyora strangely "my love I will probably just go with who ever you chose." smiled Ryura.

"o...ok then in that case we will both go after Lord sesshomaru" smiled kyora.

Ryura grunted and frowned. "why him!"

"well brother Ryura I come back for revenge..., wouldn't you?" Ryura grumbled

"hmmf...,fine"

Kyora smiled and went to get his feather to get ready. "lets be off" They vanished in thin air to go kill the lord Dog demon.

0

"sesshomaru are you feeling alright my lord" said Rin worried.

"yes I'm alright just a little back pain is all . I just need to rest a little" rubbed Rins head with a smile and rested his head on the end of the tree. The grass was blowing hard and it felt really hot near by.

"my lord? sorry to interrupted you again but I think there is a hot spring near by!" Pointed Rin towards the hot spring.

sesshomaru smiled and rubbed her head once more. "good job Rin!" They both got up to go in the hot spring together and got undressed.

Sesshomaru took off his armor and kimono,Rin took her kimono and bow off. "time to go in " shouted Rin running in the hot spring.

"not so fast! becareful girl" said sesshomaru going towards the hot spring .

0

"Brother? now where is he? Kyora" Ryura grunted.

Kyora searched directions of the path ways , sideways but still no sesshomaru. "I heard him I sware it.

" Ryura put his swords back in his pouch. "I think your just day dreaming of him"

Kyora smiled and asked Ryura "Ryura are you jellous?..., what if I do like him..."

Ryura grunted. "Heck! no! I'm not jellous of that...dog demon"

"oh come on brother Ryura I know you are... but no worries I am not into him as much as I'm into you.

"lord sesshomaru?" questioned Rin.

"what is it?" sesshomaru glared at rin with a smile.

"why is Jaken Not bathing" sesshomaru started to laugh ..."because He might boil into frog stew"

Rin laughed and smiled.

"broher kyora do you hear that?" said Ryura .

"yes I did lets go check it out " kyora said walking towards the hotspring.

"ha ha, lord sesshomaru you are funny!" Said rin splashing the water.

"No you are!..." he stopped splashing and looked at her serious. Rin your the only person that saw me laugh.. are you ?" sesshomaru said washing his hair.

"yes my lord" Said Rin.

"oh my gosh!" whispered Ryura .

"what brother?" asked kyora.

"shh...they might hear us..." Ryura shushed.

Kyora looked what he was talking about with one look he was completely shocked to see sesshomaru naked and the little girl. "oo...o...oh my ... um..." blushed Kyora.

Ryura stared with an anger look in his eyes. "see you do too like him!"

kyora smiled and said "maybe I do! Those muscles! what a hunk!" "Mine are good too" he growled. "shoot!,..." shouted Ryura.

"what's wrong?" said kyora.

"shh I think he smells us" shushed Ryora again.

"no your just daydreaming Ryura"

"I guess your right" sighed Ryura.

"Rin" frowned sesshomaru.

"yes my lord?" rin answered and turn to look into his golden shiny sorrow eyes.

"you Know Rin you are the only one I enjoy being with., and I want you to know I will always be here for you. I plan on always protecting you., So promiss me you...won't forget me." cried sesshomaru.

"what are you talking about sesshomaru?,I would never forget you my lord" asked Rin.

"well...Kagome, Inuyasha, miroku, sango, shippo,kikyou, kuhaku, and the old hag Kaede suggested to let you live with them for a while in the human village." sighed sesshomaru going to Rin and pating her head.

"why...My lord .. don't you want me " cried Rin with tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I want you but.. Maybe it's best this way to be safe from any danger., Rin I won't be able to protect you from harm because stupid Jaken doesn't do his job, and I can't find any baby siter for you., Trust me Rin this is not easy for me either." sesshomaru looked at rin and took her close to him

. "my lord well we ever get to see each other again." questioned Rin.

"It will all depend on you my little one" sighed sesshomaru.

"what do you mean lord sesshomaru" rin looked at sesshomaru in tears falling off her cheeks.

"They said when you get older .,you get to choose who you want to stay with in the human village or you can come back with me ." sesshomaru rubbed her head softly.

"Of course my lord I'll choose you!" shouted Rin.

"you don't know that Rin"

"NO! I KNOW I WILL CHOOSE TO STAY WITH YOU" shouted Rin.

"o...ok Rin then I'll be waiting for you."smiled sesshomaru.

" How will I know ...If you really are waiting for me" asked Rin with a curious look.

Sesshomaru looked around and snatched something off the tree. It was a beautiful flower that was pinkish white with sparkles , not only did it look pretty it smelled really nice too.

"Kyora that is interesting ... to think lord sesshomaru Likes a mortal girl" said Ryura shocked in disbelief.

"yes I know it's very shocking and beautiful at the same time...yet I'm a little jellous that girl is not me ." kyora said with a shocked and jellous look on his face.

Ryura grunted again ."tsk"

"Rin..." said sesshomaru.

"yes my lord" answered Rin.

"Here..Keep this beautiful flower and here have my tenseiga..to keep you safe from harm and monsters., Rin? While I give you this flower I want you to think this ok..." said sesshomaru.

"yes my lord" Rin stared at him with joy on her face.

"now remember this...This flower means you will always be in my heart and you will see me again., also you will become my bride." sesshomaru said giving her the stuff.

"really" rin jumped in joy and was so happy to see her lord again and to be his bride.

"can you move a second Ryura?"

"my lord I will become your wife."

"glad you will ...Rin"smiled Sesshomaru.

"uh oh...shoot." feared kyora.

"what's wrong my lord" Rin asked by tilting her head.

"I hear someone and I can not believe who I'm smelling" growled sesshomaru.

"who my lord" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru growled and said "my enemy is alive ...Kyora"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyora….You mean that bird demon that attacked you that one day" questioned Rin.

"yes that is the one., I think you should get to safty., Rin go to Jaken and tell him why., He should be near the trees near east." Sesshomaru said sniffing around the area for that demon bird.

"yes my lord" rin ran to jaken and saw Inuyasha and the gang.

"hello rin" kagome said waving her hand up in the air.

"Hello! May I come with you guys for today?"

"Sure Rin why not but does Sesshomaru know?"

"No but he told me to get to safty I'll go tell him real quick" giggled Rin running towards the trees to her lord.

"Rin I told you to go hide" said Sesshomaru worried.

"I know my lord I just wanted to make sure you would know I would be with kagome and the others" smiled Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed and didn't want her to go but he had no choice but to let her. "ok Rin you may go over there for a while when I come and get you I don't want you to fight me off coming back ok."

"yes my lord " replyed Rin with a smile running back to kagome and the others.

"so what did he say" questioned Kagome.

"I can stay for a while but he will come and get me when it's time."

"Oh.! Good! Wonderful so now we can teach you about the human world and fun stuff lets go!" smiled kagome walking towards inuyasha and the gang leaving.

"are you sure your ready to do this Rin" questioned Sango. "yes lady Sango I am" sighed Rin looking back where her lord her "future husband" was at and worring.

"they don't think i'm starting to live with them are they? because i'm not" rin thought to herself.

"He will be ok" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Inuyasha" kagome said with a shock.

"yeah Sesshomarus too strong to be worried about and stubborn. " said kouga having his hands in the air yawning.

"You guys are right thankyou" smiled Rin.

"I wonder what sesshomaru would say when our father is at the village we are heading towards" laughed Inuyasha with a shine look on his face.

"yeah I wounder" said sango.

"his father?" rin asked.

"yes his father and also his mother." Answered the monk Miroku.

"Inuyasha also got to see his human mother again Izoyai" smiled kagome.

"yeah that's not all either I also got back my women! And we got married together., It's all thanks to kagome." Smiled Inuyasha holding his wife kikyous hand.

"oh stop it inuyasha… your embarrassing me" blushed kagome.

Inuyasha laughed and kouga grunted. "kagome I'm glad you're my Women., I don't know what I would do without you baby girl." Said kouga with a kiss .

"aww kouga" smiled kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru gets dressed and holds his sword in the air pointing at the tree infront of him. "come out I know your out there hiding." Shouted sesshomaru.

"well…well….looks like were caught brother Ryura."

"indeed brother Kyora" said the brothers smiling with their weapons out.

"so…it is you I thought I destroyed you!" Growled sesshomaru with a cold eye stare.

"hey…now that surely wasn't a nice warm welcomed now was that!" Said kyoura being all sarcastic.

"you just going to stand there mut or are you going to answer my husband" grunted Ryura.

"Husband….I knew you were gay you disgust me Bird Demon! You are a fail to be called a God." Shouted sesshomaru starting with a attack.

"How dare you speak that way to him!" shouted Ryoura"

Kyora smiled and twitched with anger on his face. "well well… and you think you should be called a god your self ha!…if you ask me your not strong enough to be one." Laughed kyora.

"what did you just say….your going to wish you have never said that to me!" shouted sesshomaru doing another attack.

"and that's supposed to threaten me how? Exactly?" questioned the bird demon holding sesshomarus wrist in the air.

"I can't stand the way you talk and look so just die already!" sesshomaru took his claws and cut kyoras cheek.

"brother!" shouted Ryura running towards to him.

"stand back! this is my battle" said kyora holding his hand facing Ryora. Ryora stoped running and looked like he was worried. "my…my… temper temper you sure are a feisty one. If it's fighting you want then fighting you will get! And I was going to go easy on you but I guess I won't." smiled kyora rubbing his cheek and healed it with a touch."

Sesshomarus right eyebrow lefted up and didn't understand how he healed his self with a pure touch. By the second he tried to attack it was useless to attack his arms were both completely paralyzed with some kind of poisonous fire.

"told you I was serious" laughed kyora in the air looking down at the dog demon.

"you'll pay for that" grunted sesshomaru kneeling down on one leg trying to move his hands.

Kyora hit him with another attack to his legs. "hahhaha now your legs are paralyzed with fire poison."

Sesshomaru fell to the ground and trys to lift his self up.

"pathetic and you were calling me useless" said the bird demon flying down towards sesshomaru and picking him up by his chin. "listen…Dog I have gotten way more stronger then you have so admit that I'm stronger then you and I'll let you go maybe…."

"Brother Kyora what are you planning on doing? are you going to kill him fast like that already." Questioned the brother dragon Ryura.

"hahahah no I will! but not yet I will make him… I'll make him my servant he will have to listen to every command and obey me.,hahhaah if not he will ….I don't know suffer of his loved one…what was her name again oh yeah Rin." Growled kyora.

Sesshomarus eye widened of fear and didn't want him to harm his girl. He growled with anger on his face and wanted to bite his head off but he couldn't because his hands and legs are paralyzed with fire poison. It would be useless to try to stop him.

"now now lets go puppy " kyora took him by the waist and flew him to where they live basically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXxxxx

"here we are" smiled kyora.

"Brother Kyora Jyora is missing." Said Ryura.

"Who cares right now his probably finding more weapons to use bombs and stuff blab la….,now sesshomaru listen to me or else! " said kyora un paralyzing his hands and feet*

"die!" attacked sesshomaru.

Kyora caught his hand. "tisk tisk tisk… remember what I said Listen to me or it's the end for the little girl Rin." Glared kyora in sesshomarus eyes.

Sesshomarus eyes were covered by his hair and wasn't able to believe what he was about to say. "….Fine…just don't harm the child."

Kyora smiled and took him to his room. It was dusty and dark couldn't believe it was called a room." I bet he killed someone for this home " thought sesshomaru.

"this is sadly my room but we will be getting a better one soon." Kyora said throwing sesshomaru on the bed.

"how dare you throw me like that" growled sesshomaru in his head.

"now where should we start my darling." Smiled kyora undressing his kimono top getting on the bed on top of sesshomaru.

"Wounder why Kyora took Sesshomaru in his room….Man his torturing him that bad Man! His evil hahhaha" thought Ryura in his head siting in his room wrighting a book about inuyashas death to be.

"W….W…What are…you do..doing?" questioned sesshomaru.

"isn't it obvious…You said "I knew you were gay!…You! disgust me being called a God!" Doesn't that RIN A BELL!" Shouted kyora close to sesshomarus face.

"keh! and you want me to belive that you ar…." Sesshomaru stoped talking when he noticed the beauty of the bird demon. He was so handsome and beautiful. His eyes were red as the color blood., He had a snake eye looking , thin legs , also a beautiful face and a nice behind. Sesshomaru blushed in silence.

"hmm?" Kyora *tilted his head confused*

"Kyora are bath is re….." said Ryura spiting out his alcohol. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KYORA!" shouted Ryura.

"Brother Ryura can't you see I am buzy!" glazed Ryura with a tired look on his face.

"kyora…I…" goes to kyora and holds his hand and gives him a kiss"

Sesshomaru felt jellous that his stomach was bursting of fire.

"Ryora that's enough!" said kyora stoping Ryuras hand going close to hise butt.

"but Kyora he doesn't even love you and I do." Said Ryura.

Kyora looked down and looked at sesshomaru "your…right I don't know what I was thinking I'm sorry my lov…" before kyora finished his sentences sesshomaru grabed kyora by the neck and kissed his lips.

"WHAT!" shouted Ryura in his mind

. "se….sesshomaru?" kyora asked in confused look and was about to get off the bed . "you don't have to be my slave no more sesshomaru don't worry about it" said kyora.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hand before he got the chance to get off. Sesshomaru blushed and turn his face. "s…St…Stay with me."

Kyoras eyes poped out from shock couldn't believe what he saw and heard. "Brother Ryura I think it's time we see other people." Said kyora.

Ryura frowned and cried out "but brother are you breaking up with m…me…."

Kyora looked up at him and smiled gently. "yes….yes I am."

" Kyora fine….I guess I'll be taking my bath alone…." Said Ryura slaming the door.

"sesshomaru" said kyora going close to the dog demons lips to attack him.

Sesshomaru didn't hold back he started to attack him as well. Their tongues fought hard inside each others mouths in and out they were crazy. Kyora took off sesshomaru armor, fluff, bow,and shoes. Kyora but his hands up on sesshomaru head with his figures tangled in his silver whitish hair. Sesshomaru took off kyoras green kimono top off and starting pulling his bow off as well. Kyora and sesshomaru tongues were fighting hard and strong loving on one another. Kyora went up sesshomarus kimono and took his top half off.

Sesshomaru layed his hands on kyoras hips. Kyora took off Sesshomarus pants and put his hand on his member. Sesshomaru broke the kiss with a moan and continued kissing in his lovers mouth. Kyora felt sesshomarus member get hard and started to pull on it up and down reapeatly. Sesshomaru broke the kiss once again and took off kyoras kimono top. They were both naked but sesshomaru still had his top on but barly it was only hanging on to his shoulders. Sesshomaru was moaning and sweating badly. Kyora licked sesshomarus chin all the way to his abs then started sucking on his softly pink marble. Sesshomaru moaned and started to grab kyoras hardened member also tugging it. Kyora moaned of pleasure of sesshomarus hand on his member pulling it. Sesshomaru huffed and growled wanting more pleasure. Kyora stops sucking his marble and licks down to his stomach and sucks on it a little and goes all the way down to sesshomaru member and takes off his hand and puts his member in his mouth sucking it hard. Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure and was starting to sweat. Kyora bit softly to his mate. He didn't want to put him in pain. Sesshomaru started to blush redish pink and could help controlling his sounds.

Kyora blushed and kept on going. He wandered if this was his first time scratch that….Their first time. Kyora never had done it in the bed his been touched but not actually doing it. Neither has sesshomaru. Kyora stop nibbling sesshomarus member and licked him up to his neck and rolled him to his back. Sesshomaru panted out of breath and held kyoras hand scared to go to the next level. Kyora smiled and was also nervous but was ready he put a his pointer finger in sesshomaru butt whole moving his figure up and down just to prepare him for the big step ahead. Sesshomarus eyes popped out from shock and made louder noises and that was his spot his love spot Kyora has found it. Kyora was proud to find it so he snuck another figure in and licked his back all the way down to his butt. Sesshomaru squeezed the redish rose sheet. Kyora moaned harder and put another figure in.

"go….go…goodness how many figure do you plan on putting in "moaned sesshomaru.

"just trying to get you prepared is all sesshomaru" kyora said putting another one in and licked his neck and started to nibble his neck. Sesshomaru moaned harder and harder it was just getting more pleasure by the moments on. Sesshomaru stoped moaning heavly for a moment when kyora took out his fingures and started licking his behind up and down. Sesshomaru felt like it was some sort of massage and it felt nice. Sesshomaru started to moan so hard then he ever did before. Kyora put his tongue into sesshomaru behind and started licking inside of him. Sesshomaru squeezed hard on the blanket and moaned loudly. Sesshomaru couldn't take it much longer he started to have baby stuff..kyora smiled and licked it off his member and started to put his member into sesshomaru behind. He started to thrust in and out slowly and went a little bit more faster and so on. It was hours later they were both tired and worn out they panted over and over and over again. Kyora licked sesshomarus baby stuff what was left on his member.

They layed together side to side on the bed hugging and started to kiss again and kyora would rub sesshomarus butt and he would rub kyoras member. They also covered their self in the blanket.

Ryura came in and was in shock. "th…that was the noise I was hearing! I thought you were going to do it with me kyora!" shouted ryura.

Kyora looked at him and said "no you were my brother and that would have been wrong."

"exactly" grunted sesshomaru holding onto kyora.

Kyora laughed because he thought that was cute.

Ryura growled and looked at sesshomarus naked form and stopped to think "his …his not half bad his self…If kyora does him well so will I. This will be sesshomaru and kyoras torture from me. I will rape sesshomaru even if he likes it or not. Kyora can beg and beg me to stop doing sesshomaru but I won't ha! Not until he agrees to do it with me and stay with me. It wouldn't be bad also if sesshomaru would have me too..

Kyora Sesshomaru shouted "go away were buzy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to wake up sleepy heads"

"yeah yeah were awake" growled sesshomaru rubbing his eyelids.

"wh...what are you doing here...did you guys do...what I think you guys di..did." Jyura came with a look of shock holding the door.

"Yeah what of it brother Jyura!" hissed kyora yawning with a stretch.

"So Kyora I heard you got to go make a meating tonight." smilled Ryura.

"yeah I do...So Gora!"shouted kyora commanding his brother to come to him at once.

"yes Brother Kyora." he bowled.

"take care of my sesshie poo will ya" he winked and gave sesshomaru kisses all the way starting with his forhead. He Kept on going until their mouths were touching and locked onto each others.

"ok that's enough brother Kyora. You need to goto your meeting."

"yeah yeah leave me alone." he broke his kiss with sesshomaru and patted his head. "I'll be back later for you my love dove" kyora smilled and gave a kiss to sesshomarus lips once more.

"you better" he smilled. Kyora smilled back.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so now were alone" smirked Ryura locking the door behind him.

"yeah time to have some fun!" shouted Jyura with lust in his eyes.

"yeah but don't be too hasty his a dog demon that's too weak for we god demons. That are too powerful for this puppy" smilled Gora.

"yeah your right" Ryura said.

They all laughed and headed towards the dog with fright on his eyes covering his self in a blanket. "don't you think about it you dirty beasts." hissed sesshomaru backing up at the wall.

"dirty Beasts" giggled Jyura.

"your sure the one to talk pup"

"shut up Ryura" sesshomaru barked.

"I will not shut up sesshomaru" Ryura snorted. "it's time to have some fun" smirked ryura grabing the dog demons silver locks of hair.

"why...you!" the dog demon hissed.

"Lets see why Kyora adores you so much!" Ryura purred in sesshomarus ear nibbling the tip of it.

"s..sto...stop that" he growled.

"no!" Ryura snorted grabing sesshomarus hands before it reached to hurt him.

"c..c...curse you!" cried the dog.

"curse us for what hmm?" smilled Jyura pulling off the sheet that was ontop of sesshomaru covering.

"ahh! K...kyo!..kyora is going to get mad." sesshomaru spit at them.

"yeah right he won't even know what has happened." Gora mocked in his tone.

"grr he will if I tell him!" he hissed.

Ryura smacked sesshomarus face hard. "no he won't because we have ways to make that mouth of yours to shut up."

"yeah ...brother how excatly?" Gora questioned.

"simple" he smilled going to a cup of water in it and put a potion into his mouth. Ryura put his finger ontop of the empty glass and filed it with a special poison. "now we can do it the easy way or the hard way sesshomaru. You either drink this or we will shove it down your throat." he hissed.

Sesshomaru didn't want to do either but he didn't want to get forced either. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't do nothing about it so he took the cup and slowly drunk it.

"that's a good boy" Ryura patted the dogs head.

"s..s.." sesshomaru couldn't speak it felt like his throat was on fire.

"brother Ryura you know he could wright on pieace of paper?" asked Gora.

"I know that's why this is not the only thing going in him." he smirked at the dog demon who gave him a frightning look. "here take this and fill it up." he gave Jura and gora the bottle hopping to know what to do with it.

"got it brother Ryura." smirked Gora going to put the potion in the bottle.

"just a little more time and you will belong to us." Ryura smirked lifting sesshomarus chin up close to his face.

"grr" he tried to growl but ended up sounded very weak and painful. sesshomaru grabed his throat and holding it but it was hurting so much.

"were back brother" smilled Gora handed Ryura the potion.

"good now i'll need you to hold him down for me." he smirked getting a butterfly shot filled with the potion.

"how do you want us to hold him down." Jyura looked confused.

"I want him bent over." he put the lid ontop of the butterfly shot and pulled it up to get ready to put it in him.

"ok" they both responded and grabed the dog demon and held him to bent over position.

"thanks" he smilled.

"your welcome brother Ryura." they both replyed back.

"this is going to hurt just a little.." Ryura smilled putting the butterfly shot up his butt whole and putting the potion in him.

"a...ah..u..huuh!" cried sesshomaru with blush on his cheeks.

Ryura took his clothes off and put some poison on top of his member and put into sesshomarus butt whole. Sesshomaru cries in pain also wishing he could excape this tragic. Gora laughed and went to the bottom and started to suck on sesshomarus member.

"interesting I shall join too." Jyura said puting his clothes off putting his member into sesshomarus mouth pumping into him.

"put some of this on" he commanded both of them to put on the poison. They both listened and did what he commanded.

Sesshomaru was now crying hard in pain. His behind was getting abused by Ryura , His member was abused by Gora, and his mouth was being abused by Jyuras member.. He couldn't help but have little tears come out of his eyes.

"aww little doggy is crying" smirked Ryura having his baby stuff going into sesshomaru behind. He thrusted one more time then he went to take his member out,and started to put his tongue inside sesshomarus butt. sesshomaru wanted to get out of this fast but couldn't do anything about it. He just wanted Kyora home now so he could be in peace.

Hours later.

"you sure are cute no wonder he wants you" smirked Ryura licking his fingures panting.

"g...gr...gr.." sesshomaru hissed but couldn't feel anything his body felt like heavy stone. He was not able to move. They took him a bath to get away their scent and put sesshomaru back ontop of the bed and put some clean pjs on him... They covered him back into the sheet and left like nothings happened. the clock striked 8:00 p.m. Kyora comes home.

"hello is sesshomaru still in bed." kyora frowned with a worried look on his face.

"yeah he is.." he paused" " He steped into some strong strong poison and he is hurting all over." Gora replyed with a fake frown on his face.

"oh really! you didn't tell him to be careful around that area?" he growled.

"we couldn't help it we forgot. But we did take care of him." Ryura smilled.

"thanks guys I don't know what I would ever do without you." he smilled and headed to sesshomaru in his own bedroom. "honey i'm home ! I heard what happened to you. are you ok." he rubbed sesshomarus head softly stroking it. sesshomaru didn't speak because he couldn't so he nodded his head no. "i'm sorry I should of told you about the potion near the lake." he growned.

Sesshomarus eyes poped open in shock. "Those dirty liars" he thought to himself.

"what's the matter" kyora gave him a kiss to try to relieve the pain. sesshomaru didn't know how to tell him because he couldn't wright or he could not speak. He justed sighed and sit there hugging kyora with fear

to be continued x3


End file.
